Yo-Kai Buhu
Yo-Kai Buhu & Legendary Shogunyan is the 9th episode of Yo-Kai Adventures Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" Whisper: Another beautiful day, aye Nick? Nick: Does something seem wrong with Nat? Whisper: Not really. Nick: She seems depressed, do think it's a Yo-Kai? "searches" Whisper: Oh Nick you're so-never mind. Nick: There! Whisper: Oh great, it's Buhu Nick: Buhu? Really, his name's Buhu? {Theme Song} Whisper: Buhu makes the inspirited really un-happy. Nick: Great. Whisper: Indeed Nick: Alright who should I summon? Whisper: Happeire would be a good choice. Nick: Nah, he kind of annoys me. Whisper: Maybe Jibanyan? Nick: Sure. inserts the yo-kai medal and Jibanyan is summoned Jibanyan: Hey guys. Nick: Jibanyan, can you take care of Buhu? Jibanyan: Sure, this guy's super lame. Nick: Great. Jibanyan: Feel the wrath of my paws of fury. "attacks Buhu" Buhu: Ok, ok, I surrender. Nick: Good, I guess. Buhu: Here's my Yo-Kai medal. "hands medal" Nick: Thanks. Nat: What's going on? Nick: Uh, nothing. Nat: So, you just like talking to yourself? Nick: I was just...thinking. Nat: Out loud? Nick: Yeah, I do it a lot. Nat: Uh-huh. backs up slowly, away from her brother then runs Whisper: That was close. Buhu: Call on me anytime, ok. Nick: Yeah I don't think so. Buhu: Boo hoo hoo. "Screen closes in on Buhu upset, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 2nd part of the episode" Nick: Alright, I've made so many friends. Whisper: Congrats! Nick: Now do I get a prize? Whisper: What, is that what you think, that once you collect a lot of Yo-Kai you get a prize? Nick: Um, yeah. Whisper: Well, you're absolutely wrong. Jibanyan: What about the Legendary Yo-Kai? Nick: Legendary Yo-Kai? Whisper: I have no clue what he's talking about. Jibanyan: Yes you do. Nick: Where is he? Whisper: Jibanyan's lying. Jibanyan: I'm not. Whisper: Are too. Jibanyan: I'm not. Nick: Not this again. Whisper: Are too. Jibanyan: I'm not. medallium opens and flips over to the last page, shinning brightly Nick: Guys? Whisper: Are too. Jibanyan: I'm not. medals pop into the empty slots of the medallium Nick: Guys. Whisper: Are too. Jibanyan: I'm not. Summoner: Summoning Legendary! Imaginary, incendiary, flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary! Whisper: Are too. Jibanyan: I'm not. Nick: Nothing happened? Whisper: What do you mean? It should've summoned a Legendary Yo-Kai. Jibanyan: "sarcastically" I thought I was lying? {light flashes} Shogunyan: Hello, I am the Legendary Yo-Kai, Shogunyan. Nick: He looks like a blue samurai Jibanyan. Jibanyan: That's because he's an ancestor of mine. Nick: Oh. Shogunyan: I see you've collected many medals. Nick: Mm-hm. Shogunyan: And I'm guessing who'd want mine? Nick: It would be nice. Shogunyan: Well, let's test you and see if you deserve it. Nick: Ok. Shogunyan: First question, Jibanyan is Nick better than Nate? Jibanyan: Totally. Shogunyan: Mm-hm, next question, Nick when is it the right time to summon me? Nick: Only if it's an emergency. Shogunyan: You're better than I thought. Whisper: This is getting good. Shogunyan: Last question, Nick do you like Whisper? Whisper: The answer is obvious, it's definitely- Nick: Not really, he can get on my nerves sometimes, he doesn't even know anything, he always has to use his Yo-Kai Pad to find the answers. Whisper: What?! Shogunyan: Amazing, here's my medal. "hands medal" Nick: Wow, thanks. Shogunyan: I'll be leaving now. "walks out" Nick: Cool. Jibanyan: Nice job, Mat. Whisper: Why would you even say that? Nick: 'Cause it's true. Whisper: Is not. Jibanyan: Is too. "Screen closes in on Whisper crying, then closes" End Characters *Nicholas Adams *Natalie Adams *Whisper *Jibanyan *Buhu *Shogunyan Episode Recap Nick: Time to recap! Whisper: So Nick, who are your Yo-Kai friends this time? Nick: Buhu and Shogunyan Cut to blue background: Nick: Buhu is from Eerie and Shogunyan is a Legendary! Jibanyan: Shogunyan is the best. Nick: Yeah. Shogunyan: Of course, let's get ice cream. walks off with Nick and Jibanyan to get ice cream Whisper: I want ice cream. Buhu: Me too. Whisper: Boohoohoo. {End} Category:Episodes Category:Yo-Kai Adventures